1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gripping devices, and more particularly to gripping devices for gripping and lifting an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Another gripping device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,865. In this device, a permanent magnet is connected to a piston that can move in a cylinder. This piston can be moved by compressed air against the force of a spring. For this purpose, a compressed air line is connected to the cylinder. Furthermore, a vacuum line is connected to the vacuum chamber. This reference is hereby incorporated by reference in full.